


Hoop Skirt

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Tension, like idk idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SEXUAL? HAHA OOPS</p></blockquote>





	Hoop Skirt

Hercules sometimes asks himself how exactly he gets himself into the situations he does. He asked it when he once woke up in a river in the woods completely naked with no idea of how he'd gotten there. He asked it when he and Elizabeth had to flee a pool party because they broke the slide trying to go down it standing up.

He asks it when he gets a call from Lafayette asking Hercules to help them.

Hercules had been with John and Alex at the time, all three of them in Hercules' dorm doing nothing in particular. Alex was sitting on the floor reading something on his phone, John sitting behind him on the bed and fish tail braiding his hair. John smiles when Alex leans into John's touch, reveling in the way it feels. Hercules was laying in the space left over on his own bed, searching Amazon for thread kits. His search had been interrupted by the phone call from Lafayette, the loud ringing drawing their attention. Hercules answers it, wincing at the loud French screaming he first hears.

"What?" Hercules asks, hoping he gets his response in a language he understands this time. When he doesn't, and he's just answered with more French, he takes the phone away from his ear and puts it on speaker phone.

"Repeat it again," Hercules says into the phone.  
  
" _Je ne peux pas sortir de ma robe et je besoin de vous pour me aider!_ " They yell. Alex and John both look at each other confused before giggling quietly to himself.

"We'll be right there!" John calls, reaching over to Hercules and hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?" Hercules asks. Alex smiles.

"They said that they can't get out of their dress and that they need you to help them," Alex explains.

"I never thought I would actually hear that sentence out of their mouths," Hercules whispers.  
  
"Have you hoped you would?" John asks, tying Alex's half done braid back using the hair tie on his wrist. He looks ridiculous, and John knows that, but it's not one of his main concerns at the moment.

"They seemed pretty panicked on the phone didn't they?" Hercules asks instead of answering. John's mouth drops open in mock offense from being ignored, but he gets up off of the bed to leave despite that.

Alex unlocks the door when they get to the dorm, coming to a halt when he sees the exact predicament Lafayette is in. The door swings open ahead of him, allowing both Hercules and John to see what's currently going on.

Lafayette is standing there with their hand on their hip, looking vaguely nervous. This would be fine. After all, it wasn't uncommon for Lafayette to be stressed. They were a college student, for god's sake.  
  
This time, however, it's different.

This time, Lafayette is wearing a hoop skirt dress.

The dress isn't fully put on, the actual dress part of it being laid carefully down on their bed, but it certainly was a hoop skirt. They all couldn't help but stare. It wasn't the skirt per say, but what was underneath it.

The pale colored corset was tied tightly and securely to their body, rising up to their mid chest and ending below the waist of the skirt.

"Where did you get that?" Alex asks, circling around Lafayette. Lafayette sighs harshly and hits Alex on the arm.

"That's not important! The point is that I can't get out of it!" They scold, trying to rotate the skirt from the front and sighing when they realize the drawstring is tied too tightly.

"How did you get in this?" John asks.

"That's not important either! Get me out!"

Hercules is still in the doorway, inspecting the whole skirt. He walks over to Lafayette and sternly turns them around. Lafayette gasps, but doesn't protest. Hercules finds the drawstring's tie, trying not to let his hands shake as he reaches the knot that rests dangerously close to the base of Lafayette's spine. Lafayette shivers and holds their breath.  
  
He unties the knot easily despite the almost inhuman size of hands. He pulls apart the strings in a way that causes the skirt to fall down as he lets go of it, revealing the rest of the corset and the white stockings Lafayette is wearing underneath. Lord help them.

"Yeah, I can't get the corset undone either," Lafayette says quietly, still facing away from them. Hercules laughs.

"I'll do it," Alexander says. Lafayette nods, hands on their hips again.  
  
"I'm going to need you to stand against the wall, though," Alex adds, gesturing to a patch of wall that isn't doesn't have a bed or desk pushed against it. Lafayette steps out of the hoop skirt on the ground and moves over to the wall and stand in front of it. They move their legs so that they're pressed against the wall, leaning their head on it.

Alex looks at John and Hercules using the face he makes when he's done something without thinking about it, and now regrets the consequences. The silence is deafening.  
  
He walks over to Lafayette, stepping on either side of their legs. He grabs the strings tying the corset together, pulling the loops out of the knot. The action draws Lafayette to Alex, bringing them together. Lafayette's back arches gently, gasping for what seems like the twentieth time that day. Hercules can see John tensing, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallows. Hercules can feel all of the blood draining from his head as Alex's grip tightens on the strings and he gasps.

"Alex," Lafayette whispers, voice shaky.

Alex loosens his grip on the strings, removing one hand from them entirely. He uses his now free hand to push Lafayette back against the wall, his hands shaking.

"Stand still," Alex instructs simply. Lafayette nods silently, trying even more intently to not move.

Alex's fingers, nimble from the copious amount of typing he does, swiftly unties the strings of the corset until it's completely open. Lafayette takes the corset off of their body, the fabric literally peeling from their skin. They hand the piece of fashionable torture to Alex, who folds it and sets on top of the dress.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks seriously. Lafayette nods at him from where they're still leaning against the wall.

Lafayette stands up straight and rubs at the markings on their stomach and over their ribs, trying to adjust to the soreness as it evidently won't be gone for a while. They look down at themselves, taking off the stockings they're wearing once they realize they still have them on.

They're standing there in their underwear, rooting through their drawers to look for clothes. Hercules is focusing on picking up the hoop skirt on the ground and flattening it so that Lafayette can put it away. Alex sits on his own bed, looking very pointedly at the floor. John turns Alex away from Lafayette, taking the hair tie out of Alex's hair to continue the braid he had started before this had happened.

"You can look now," Lafayette says, now in a T-shirt and sweatpants. Hercules does look, but John now seems very immersed in braiding and Alex knows he would probably be murdered if he moves his head and makes John loose his place.

"So are you going to tell us how you got into that thing in the first place?" Hercules asks, eyes casting over the components of the dress for the twelfth time in the past twenty seconds.

"No," Lafayette responds, gathering the things and stuffing them under their bed. Hercules is about to ask how the hoops fit, but he'd rather not know. Lafayette collapses on their bed, hissing at the still sore marks.

"I'm gonna go," Hercules says, but he can't really hear himself. He makes his way to the door, at least sixty percent sure that he's not walking straight.  
  
"Where?" Lafayette asks.

"Out," Hercules responds, and he laughs to himself at his own joke. If he knew how to get his blood flowing to his head again he would do it, but now he knows he has to get home before any of his friends notice. He ignores the way he can feel Alex, Lafayette, and John glance at each other in concern and leaves the dorm.  
  
When he closes the door, his phone buzzes three times in quick succession. He looks down at the notifications.

**johnn** : SINNER

**little lion** : WE KNOW WHAT YOURE DOING

**johnn** : WASH YOUR HANDS AFTER

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY G O D

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SEXUAL? HAHA OOPS


End file.
